The dream behind the stars
by Zabuza's girl08
Summary: Saitou's gone for 3 days because he's solving some crimes happening in the outskirts of kyoto until Misami dreamt about the stars forming something that she knows...
1. I Miss you

The dream behind the stars

When Saitou arrived at the dojo, his body was aching…

"Saitou! You're tired… wait for me, I'll get some ointment." She said

-/later/-

" Saitou, Can you take your jacket and your shirt off? It needs some treatment" she said. So, he agreed

She was massaging his back… shyly.

"_ Is she an angel or what? She immediately heal my wounds…"_

" Misami, I'll be gone for 3 days… we'll be going somewhere in Kyoto…"

" Solving another crime, huh?" She replied

" Ouch!!! That hurts."

" Where… Here? Oh, before I forget, I prepared noodles just for you!!!"

-/The next day/-

"Okay, I have to go now" he said

" Bye, take care, be careful I'll miss you!!!" she said

Later, while taking a bath, she thought…

" _What if when he comes back… he's TOTALLY tired!!! ((OO))_

_No! I mustn't think negative things!!!"_

-/later that night/-

"Man, I already miss him so much…"

At the bed… she always think of him… she took out the bell from her pillow and she remembered

" _Until this bell remains with him, it means he still loves me…"_

" _Until this bell remains with her, it means she still loves me…"_

End of Chapter One


	2. The Dream behind the stars

-/The next day/-

" Misami, Lunch is ready!" Kenshin said while Misami was watching the rainfall at her room

" Uh… yes coming!!!" she replied

She got an idea. She found a pen and a paper and wrote:

_Alone, I lean on the windowsill, my cheek resting on my palm_

_Staring at the endless rain_

_I've been alone this day_

_I wonder what you're doing right now..._

_The memories I collect are precious treasures_

_Making my heart wrench…_

"Hey Misami!!! Your food is getting cold!!!" Kaoru said

"Coming!!!" she replied

-/Later/-

That afternoon, the rain stopped and the beautiful sunset appeared with the rainbow…

Then, Misami wrote…

_Ah isn't it strange?_

_Just remembering_

_Makes me affectionate._

" Misami, can you come with me to the market to buy some food for dinner and for tomorrow?" Kaoru said

" Sure thing, Kaoru!!!" she replied

After they went to the market, they prepared food for dinner with smile on their faces…

" LET'S EAT!!!"

After dinner…

" Misami's cook was the best!!!" Sanosuke said

" Even Kenshin, Right? Not like Kaoru…" Yahiko said

" STOP IT!!! Or else I'll tell Misami that She wouldn't cook the best food for you…" She said

-/Later/-

Misami went to the porch with her paper and her pen… then, she wrote

_On nights when I can only curl up_

_And cry sad tears_

_You give me courage._

_Your smile is the finest treasure_

Then, she fell asleep…

She dreamt that the stars were forming something…

" Hey, are the stars forming… Saitou?" she said

Outside the porch, Sanosuke saw Misami sleeping on the porch

" Hmm… watching the stars to remember him, huh?" Sano said

Then, he found something

" Huh? Oh I see. Writing a poem for Saitou. Whoa! It's getting a bit late. I'll take you to… AHA! I'll take you

To his room!" Sano said

So, he put her in Saitou's room. He placed the pen and the paper under her pillow.

In her dream

The stars got closer to her. Then, the stars formed Saitou and it became the real Saitou!

" Saitou!!!"

_" Misami, I'm back…"_

Saitou was already in his room and he was surprised. He saw Misami sleeping in his room.

" I saw her sleeping at the porch looking at the stars and she was thinking of you all day…" Sano said

" I see… well I'll just have to say Thanks, Rooster Head." Saitou replied

He went to his bed and saw Misami sleeping with a smile.

" 'Amai Yume'" sweet dreams then he fell asleep

In her dream… Again

" Saitou!!!" she hugged him and he hugged back.

"_ Misami, the stars said that they'll go back to the blue sky,"_ he said with a smile

At his palm, the stars rode by a big cloud and flew away back in the sky

" Thank you for accompanying him!!!"

The stars shone brightly at the blue sky

"_They shone brightly. It means they want to say you're welcome"_ he said

-/5:30 AM/-

Misami woke up with a smile on her face and then she found out that she was hugging Saitou the whole night.

" So… the dream is almost true, huh?" she thought.

She found her paper and pen and she wrote:

_Looking up in the sky at Orion's Ruby_

_In my very own planetarium_

_Welcome back again tonight_

_When we're together, I can't gaze at the stars_

_Now let's zoom up 100 thousand times_

_And draw in the sky_

_Ah isn't it wonderful?_

_It's like_

_You're always by my side_

_I spread my wings wide_

_And alight from Heaven, like the star-filled sky_

_I can be strong!_

_Your smile is my very own treasure!_

She hugged Saitou again and fell asleep

OWARI

Is it nice? Pls. submit review!!!


End file.
